


Расхождения с Девой

by Walter_K



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: Джоэл НИКАК не может быть Весами по гороскопу. В этом Элли непреклонна
Kudos: 3





	Расхождения с Девой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Virgo Divergence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859190) by [DesertDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertDragon/pseuds/DesertDragon). 



В теперешние времена Почитайки всегда случались вместе с Постирушками. Навроде выходного или прогула. А это означало две самые, черт возьми, клевые вещи на свете — и чистые шмотки, и классные истории одновременно. Бульон для души. Учитывая, что читать, сидя на лошади, даже такой клевой, как Каллус, в долгой поездке чертовски затруднительно, а Вайоминг и Колорадо не очень-то по соседству друг от друга. Ну, ладно, вообще-то по соседству — но пересечь весь Вайоминг это тебе не в парк на пробежечку выйти. Не говоря уже о том, что привал предотвращает отвал жопы. Счастье в мелочах.

Элли не терпелось найти еще что-нибудь почитать, когда они доедут уже наконец до Университета. Оставалось всего ничего. «Вперед, Биг Хорнс», как сказал бы Джоэл. Пусть расскажет ей все о футболе. А то он как-то упоминал, что играл в старшей школе. В Остине-то его символом был орел. Клевенько. После того, как они уехали от Томми, Джоэл иногда пробалтывался о таких мелочах. Может, просто в своей манере пытался не выглядеть слишком уж мудаком, вот и откровенничал понемножку.

Но Элли вокруг пальца не обведешь. Ей чертовски не хотелось, чтобы Джоэл закрывался — еще немного, и у него в голове того и гляди что-нибудь хрустнет от перенапряжения. И что тогда?

На этот раз они сделали остановку на территории лагеря, протянувшегося по лесной полосе вдоль ледяного ручья. Местечко было что надо, грех пройти мимо. То тут, то там виднелись заросшие рытвины от костров и стояли веранды на курьих ножках. В одной из них Элли и растянулась. В двадцати с хреном футах от нее Джоэл горбился над покосившимся столом для пикника, разбросав на нем оружие и боеприпасы. Элли пришла к выводу, что именно так Джоэл и отдыхал — ковыряясь в запчастях. «Маньяк контроля», — пробубнила она себе под нос. Зато хоть разделся до футболки и треников — более человеческого вида от него не дождешься. Остальная одежка развевалась на ветру прямо позади него, на импровизированной веревке для белья, роняя капли ледяной воды. Все вместе создавало непередаваемо уютную, если не совсем уж домашнюю, атмосферу. Хлопковые рубашки да синие джинсы. Скрепы современности.

Не то чтобы Элли претендовала на глубокие познания в модных трендах или вообще парилась по этому поводу, смехота. Она больше ценила свежесть одежды, выстиранной в чистой, а не, скажем, водопроводной воде с душком щелкуна. Вопрос приоритетов.

Но иногда бывали дни, когда она чувствовала себя в безопасности — вот как сейчас. В лучах осеннего солнца все выглядело каким-то нереальным, так что было сложно противиться желанию просто побыть девчонкой.

Элли лежала в майке и шортах, растянувшись на спине и впитывая бледной кожей рваные лучи света, и ей не было никакого дела до того, что открывался прекрасный обзор на ее шрам. Она задрала ноги вдоль стены, приняв позу перевернутой буквы Г, и лениво рассматривала свои черные кеды, размышляя, что бы такое сегодня почитать.

Она несколько раз перерыла все свои запасы комиксов, пока наконец не стало ясно, что перечитывать «Savage Starlight» она больше не в состоянии. Пускай Даниэла и Джеймс посидят в долгом ящике, пока Джоэл не найдет ей новой годноты. В этом он был настоящий спец.

Она сунула руку в рюкзак и принялась наощупь шарить в поисках прочих припрятанных сокровищ. В Питтсбурге была полная жесть, зато как раз оказалось богато на всякие такие штуки, особенно в книжном. «Борись и выживай» — и всегда имей что почитать. Только вот через всю страну охрененную библиотеку особо за собой не потаскаешь — так что пришлось выбирать с умом. Компактный томик «Самая Важная Книга По Астрологии» как раз удачно подошел по параметрам.

Да вот же он! Элли наконец выдернула книжку. Впервые опубликована в тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят втором — хрен знает когда!, — написана некой дамой по имени Джоанна Мартина Уоллфолк. Ладненько. «О чем ты поведаешь мне, Джоанна?» — подумала Элли, раскрывая переднюю и заднюю обложки. Сие переиздание от две тысячи двенадцатого года хвасталось «загружаемым контентом». Че такое этот ваш Амазон? Пофиг. Обращаться к луне, звездам и прочей дребедени за помощью в понимании человеческих качеств и взаимоотношений — вот это очень может быть по ее части.

Элли бросила взгляд на своего плечистого спутника. Для понимания этого товарища она бы не погнушалась какой угодно помощью. Общались они мягко говоря неуверенно, но Элли была рада какому-то потеплению, что ли, между ними после ссоры на ранчо в Хидден Пайнс. Черт, да ей на хрен не упала отцовская фигура. Нетушки. Лучше он будет просто кто-то, на кого можно положиться, ну, друг. Как все устроено в твоей голове, Джоэл? Может, если расколоть ему череп и посмотреть, станет понятнее? Или просто начать с этой книжки.

Элли принялась листать, открыв сразу на феврале — ее собственном знаке зодиака. Кое-что она уже о нем знала. Рассказала одна девчонка в военной школе, увлекавшаяся гороскопами. Элли Водолей. Самое смешное, что она знак воды, хотя плавать не умеет нихрена — а поди ж ты. В остальном же все было похоже на правду. Только вот сейчас Элли было не до того. О не-ет.

Одна из тех крошек с барского стола, которыми поделился о себе Джоэл, была о том, что день рождения у него где-то в сентябре. Элли не могла вспомнить, о чем конкретно они тогда говорили, когда всплыла эта пикантная информация, но больше он ничего не уточнил — ни числа, ни даже года.

Элли перелистнула на Часть Третью и принялась вчитываться, пока не остановилась где-то в районе страницы двести сорок девять. Пускай шифруется сколько угодно — с ней вся сила планет и прочей херни!

Ладно, значит, в сентябре. Она перелистнула еще пару страниц. Сентябрь. И это значит, что... Дева? Так, что ли? Посмотрим.

Элли даже далеко вчитываться не пришлось — сразу видно, что способности к дедукции у нее фантастические. О да, так-так. Какие качества присущи мужчине под знаком Девы?

— Положительные черты, — принялась она зачитывать вслух самой себе. — Надежность, ум, практичность. Хм-м. Недалеко от истины. Практичности у него не занимать. Определенно, надежный. Сколько раз он спасал мою задницу? Ладно. Что насчет слабых мест? — она не была уверена точно, отчего заулыбалась, переворачивая страницу. — Раздражительность, пессимизм, рассеянность, сложны в общении, замкнуты. Ха! Охренеть! — воскликнула Элли, чем привлекла к себе внимание.

— Чего это ты там? — послышался грубый баритон с южным акцентом.

Элли коварно улыбнулась:

— Эм-м. Да так, читаю вот, — отозвалась она. Джоэл, кажется, уделял больше внимания чистке своего девятого калибра, чем ей.

— О, да? И что же?

Элли огласила название.

— «Самая Важная Книга По Астрологии». И черт, все прямо в яблочко!

— Ты где ее достала?

— Эм. В Питтсбурге. Занятное чтиво. Собираюсь немножко проникнуть под покровы твоей темной души, чувак.

Его вздох был слышен аж с такого расстояния.

— Элли. Это хрень полная. В твоих комиксах и то больше смысла.

Ну уж нет, тут он ей не указ. Элли терпеть не могла это мнимое отцовство.

— Пф-ф. Комиксы не помогут мне заглянуть в эту крепкую черепушку. — И прежде чем Джоэл успел рот открыть, она сказала: — Вот, слушай. Мужчина-Дева обладает множеством талантов, однако он недоверчив и тщательно скрывает свои чувства. Не стоит ожидать от Девы, что он откроется окружающим — он с большей вероятностью решит свои проблемы самостоятельно. Чувствительный и темпераментный, — на этих строках она заметила, что Джоэл покинул насиженный столик и направился в ее сторону с рюкзаком в руке. Она подняла бровь, но он не смотрел на нее, — Дева уверен, что только его устами глаголит истина. Мужчина-Дева никогда не откажется от свободы и любит путешествовать!

Где-то под раскидистым деревом громко фыркнул и тряхнул гривой Каллус.

— Господи.

— Погоди, я еще не все. Молчаливый, напряженный, упрямый...

— Ты просто перечисляешь прилагательные.

— ...скептичный, холодный, непредсказуемый. Однако же в романтических отношениях он деликатен...

— Так, все. Хватит. — Джоэл громко приземлил рюкзак и пистолет на веранду, тем самым ставя точку в данной дискуссии. Ему хватало роста для того, чтобы опереться о настил — и стоило Элли лишь повернуть голову, и их глаза были бы на одном уровне. Если бы только он не был так сосредоточен на укладывании своего драгоценного инвентаря обратно в рюкзак.

— Да ладно тебе, — вздохнула Элли. — Признайся, это охуительно точно.

— Я не Дева.

— Что?

— Я не Дева, — сухо пробубнил он.

Элли рассмеялась:

— Дева-Дева.

— Нет.

— Дат!

Джоэл хрюкнул и одарил ее той редкой, однобокой, кривоватой улыбкой.

— Весы.

Элли нахмурилась, наморщив нос.

— Ве... — Она снова открыла проклятую книжечку и принялась яростно листать.

— Ага.

Нашла. Весы были в конце сентября. Черт! Чего? Как, блин, этот мужик мог быть кем-то еще, кроме гребаной Девы?

Не-не-не. Что-то здесь не так. Маленькая морщинка на ее лбу врастала все глубже и глубже по мере чтения. Дипломатичные, добрые, справедливые, общительные. Ей до противного захотелось рассмеяться, но она подавила позыв. Весы любят гармонию, нежность, делиться с окружающими... Че за хрень?

— Чо-о? ХРЕНЬ СОБАЧЬЯ! — заорала Элли, дочитав до предела.

Джоэл зашагал обратно к столику, и его широкие плечи подрагивали от сдавленных смешков.

— Говорил же.

Элли бросила на него тяжелый взгляд. Гармония? Общительные? Джоанна Уоллфорк там совсем поехавшая? Как могла эта женщина настолько ошибаться? Элли отбросила книгу, перевернулась и села. Джоэл прав: все это полная чушь!

Она вздохнула. Ну не была Элли пока готова вот так взять и сразу сдаться.

— Да не может этого быть, черт побери. Джоэл! У тебя, наверное, неправильный день рождения. В роддоме подменили. Или как-то еще!

Он повернулся в полоборота и сухо на нее посмотрел.

Элли спрыгнула с настила, не утруждаясь спускаться по прогнившим ступеням, и в последний раз протестующе махнула рукой.

— Джоэл, ты не Весы. И ты не сможешь убедить меня в обратном.

— Вот и хорошо, а то у меня нет при себе водительского удостоверения в качестве доказательства. Выкинь из головы.

— Ладно, — она побежденно вскинула руки и направилась вниз, к ручью. Проходя мимо Джоэла, она процедила себе под нос, думая, что он не услышит: «...ну ты ж Дева, черт возьми. Может, ты и тяжелый и с прибабахом. Зато мой. Сраная книжонка...»

***

Охапки осенней листвы тщательно спрятали лагерь под слоем золота, зелени и рыжины, но Джоэл внимательно следил за передвижениями Элли среди деревьев. Она спустилась вниз по тропе и остановилась у камня рядом с водой. Теперь она не читала — похоже, слушала свой старенький Сони Волкман, хотя и ворчала обычно на умирающие батарейки.

Надо будет найти ей еще. Он говорил себе, что ему нравится сидеть в тишине, когда она слушает плеер — но на самом деле ему все больше и больше нравилось болтать с ней. Но за это ему придется ответить на чертову прорву вопросов. Нескончаемую.

Ему в плечо ткнулся теплый нос, и Джоэл обернулся к коню.

— Ты-то точно не против ее болтовни. — Он погладил его по челюсти, выведя ладонью большой полукруг. — Быстро нашел себе подругу.

Каллус утвердительно фыркнул в ответ.

Опуская руку, Джоэл бросил взгляд на часы и вспомнил о крохотной надписи на обратной стороне. Спрятанной навсегда, выжженной в память.

_«С Днем рождения, Пап. Теперь всегда будешь в ногу со временем. С любовью, Сара. 26 сентября 2013г.»_

Столько работы было в тот день, что день рождения совершенно вылетел из головы. Сара всегда обо всем напоминала. Его очень злило, что ей приходилось быть такой. Он должен был быть рядом чаще. Джоэл потер часы. Треснувшее стекло под пальцами не то чтобы успокаивало — скорее просто напоминало.

По несчастливому совпадению его день рождения пришелся на канун той ночи, когда он потерял Сару и когда началась пандемия — но так в жизни, блядь, всегда и бывает. Он решил проблему просто — перестал думать о ней.

...и теперь это стало несколько сложнее из-за Элли, добавившей дату себе в мысленный календарь. Джоэл чуть отклонился влево и увидел ее рыжевато-каштановые волосы, блестящие в осеннем солнце. Последние теплые осенние дни, в этой части страны таких бывает не слишком много. Пусть Элли успеет насладиться, пока они еще в безопасности.

Он убрал руку с часов и выпрямился, потерев шею. В голове звенели сказанные Элли слова: «Ты ж Дева, черт возьми... И ты не сможешь убедить меня в обратном.»

«Так и быть», — сказал он тихо себе под нос, направляясь разжигать костер. «Пусть будет по-твоему. Дева так Дева.»

Если бы Элли могла повернуть время вспять и перенести тот день, то он стал бы кем угодно, кем она только пожелает.


End file.
